As Time Goes By
by JenniferCook18
Summary: Time goes by and you lose track of it. Since he's been gone,i'm slowly going crazy. The phone starts to ring and i grab it. The caller ID says Esme. Why would she call? Edward and bella separate and both change. Can they help eachother get back on track?
1. Chapter 1

Preface

Time goes on and you lose track of it. I'm tired of this non-stop ticking in my head, but I'm too scared to look at the calendar and see how long it has been since he left. I crave to see his face. His beautiful face. I jump up and start running. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm gone.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, freak! Why do you have glasses? They only make you more ugly!" Mike Newton taunted me while I was swung on the playground swings. I kept my eyes averted down and ignored him the best I could. He pushed my shoulders making me fall backwards out of my swing and landing in the dirt. The heel of my hand got scraped and I got sand in my hair and eyes.

"Ouch! Mike, knock it off!" I yelled, struggling to get up, and when I almost did he just pushed me back down.

"Hey, get away from her!" yelled a chubby boy, pushing Mike back and helping me up.

"You alright?" he asked glaring at Mike who now had a few boys gathering behin him, looking menacingly at us. They stepped closer and my hero pushed me behind him to block me from their glares. I peeked from behind his fat figure and saw Mike run towards us. A crunch filled the air along with a girly scream from Mike. I giggled and saw the rest of the boys run away, of course, except for Mike who was rolling on the ground holding his broken nose.

"I'm Edward." the mystery boy announced after a minute of watching Mike. I finally got a good look at my hero. His wild bronze hair was half in his eyes and half in the air. His bright green eyes shown with pride for saving me.

"I'm Bella." I stated offering my hand like the grownups do. He returned the shake with his chubby little fingers. "Thanks for saving me." I blushed.

" No problem. I think were gonna be good friends." he smiled showing a gap between his teeth and I smiled back. I nodded when I heard a strange buzzing noise. My eyes popped open, pulling me from my childhood dream, and I slapped the off button on my alarm clock. I sat up in my bed groggily and looked at the time. 6:45. Way to early I thought but now this will be an everyday thing since today is the first day of school!


	3. Chapter 3

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Time for school. I rushed to the bathroom to take a shower before my mom could. I brushed my teeth and straightened my long brown hair. I put some mascara on that my best friend insisted I wear. I got to school right as the first bell rang and in my first class I sat by Edward. He still almost looked the same as the first day I met him. He wasn't chubby anymore, he still had his crazy hairdo, but it suited him now. As I walk walked towards him he looks me up and down, raising his eyebrows, and smiled his crooked smile. His smile makes me smile. The gap he had in 3rd grade disappeared gradually over time. Every girl around him swoon over his perfection.

"Nice." he smirked at me. When I sat down he scooted his chair closer to me "What are we going to do today?" he asked quickly, probably embarrassed for his comment. He asked me this everyday though, because we hung out every single day almost after school last year. Not a day went by this summer that he didn't call or I didn't call him to see what we should do. We even had an event for nearly every day of the week, which reminded me of what today was. His favorite.

"Isn't today 'Mall Monday'?" I laughed at the expression on his face. Mall Monday was definatly his least favorite day that we spent together, but I always tried to go easy on him.

"Yes. It is." he practically growled. "It's the first day of school and were finally Seniors but we have to go to the mall and _shop!_" he grimaced.

"Yep." I said cheerfully. "We could just go to a music shop though since you know I don't really like shopping either. Only Alice _makes_ me shop." He smiled at this and we turned to the teacher, who had started welcoming us to our last year of school. My life has gone in a flash, and there's nothing I can do about it!

We had every class together and we sat side by side through all of them. The first day flew by and we were free from our first day of hell. Alice said she would drop off my truck, so Edward and I took his Volvo.

We drove Edward style, fast, to Port Angeles. There was a small mall there and the only thing we both enjoyed there was the Music Shop. We went our separate ways to find what music we like. I decided to sit down on one of the many couches they had there and listen to a few songs of My Chemical Romance. I put in the headphones and laid back. Music was my escape, it let me forget the real world and get into my own world full of music. After the CD was over with it was getting late so I thought I'd go find Edward so we could catch a movie or something. I searched through the store until I heard his velvety voice singing one of my favorite songs.

"Can I break away? Push me away. Make me fall just to see, another side of me…" I laughed when I turned the corner to find him lying on the couch, eyes closed, earplugs in, guitar in hand, and singing! I've never seen Edward even sing before and now this? Haha. I walked over to him without him noticing me and sat down by his head. He plucked the guitar at a few of the notes, so I knew what part of the song he was at. I don't know what got into me and I started singing along quietly, but I guess loud enough for him to hear. His eyes flew open and were as big as saucers. Maybe it was because our faces were inches apart…

"How long have you been there?" he shouted flinging his head back and hitting on the back of the couch. He set the guitar down fast and turned away from me.

"Long enough!" I laughed. "You have a beautiful voice, you know?" I grabbed his chin and pulled his face around to look me in the eye. That's when I realized he was embarrassed. His pale cheeks were now a light color of pink. I held back laughter and failed.

"I don't know what's so funny." he growled giving me a death glare. I pulled back holding my hands by my head, palms out, surrendering.

"Sorry! It's just funny to see you blush because it seems like I'm the only one. Anyways you always laugh at me when I blush!" I accused.

He sighed and stood up, his blush had faded away and he was as pale as usual. "Fine. You wanna go to a movie or something different?" he asked holding his hand out for me. I nodded and happily took his soft hand in mine.

*

We chose the stupidest movie we saw and bought our tickets to the Grudge 2. The movie was about to start when we entered so we took our seats. Halfway through the movie I was basically in Edward's lap and my face buried in his neck.

"Why didn't you tell me it was a scary movie?!" I yelled at him, then receiving glares and shushes from two boys trying to watch the movie.

Edward merely shrugged. I kind of liked the position I was in…it was comfortable and I needed comfort. He told me that the scary part was over so I started getting up to go back to my seat.

"You can stay here if you want?" Edward asked giving me one of his beautiful crooked smiles. I nodded, and we continued watching the film. When it was over he picked me up cradle style and walked out to the lobby with me in his arms. He finally set me down and grabbed my hand and we started walking to his Volvo. Before we got there a strawberry blonde walked in front of us and battered her eyelashes at Edward. I sighed in frustration and rolled my eyes. Here we go again.

"Hey, hot stuff." she said in a seductive tone. "You wanna hang out some time?" Edward looked down at me pleadingly, and I did my job that I've done tons of times before. She apparently didn't 'notice' me until I cleared my throat and stepped in front of Edward and got in her face.

"Sorry, he's mine. Actually, me and Eddie have some stuff to do so I would back off if I were you." I glared at her and she glared back. Edward cleared his throat and I looked back up at him. As we walked away I elbowed her in the ribs. Hard. She gasped and walked away fast throwing her snobby little nose in the air. I smiled to myself and Edward quietly thanked me. He looked behind us and then leaned in and kissed my forehead, smiling. I looked back after that, but she wasn't there. What was the kiss for then? I shook it off and we climbed back in the car to head back to Forks.


	4. NOTE

**NOTE: Sorry guys and I kinda think maybe I should mention this….Edward and Bella are NOT dating in this story! Sorry I should've mentioned it before! They are best friends and don't like each other. The thing with the blonde was that Edward gets hit on by a lot of girls so Bella helps him out by pretending to be his GF. Now that things are cleared up, enjoy the story! Haha sorry for the misunderstanding!**


	5. Chapter 4

Weeks passed, and everyday me and Edward would hang out at his house or mine. We went to different cities, different stores, anything just to get out. I realized one day that Edward was the only person that could truly make me happy. Every day I spent with him felt like a dream, and I never wanted to wake up. One day when I talked to Alice about the situation she told me I was in love.

_Flashback._

"_Alice? Can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked quietly while Edward was in the bathroom. I was watching a movie at the Cullen's house and this seemed like the only time I would get alone with her so I decided to ask now._

"_Sure." she chirped in her wind chime-like voice. I suddenly became really nervous as I looked at her little face, looking back at me curiously. I gulped loudly and bit my lip._

"_I've been feeling really weird…" I trailed off, not knowing how to start this whole conversation._

"_You love Edward don't you." she said more like a statement than a question. I just sighed and nodded my head. She squealed really loud so I slapped my hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. It sounded like she was being strangled. I lifted my hand of her mouth, only to receive another ear piercing screech._

"_Gosh, Alice! You going to wake everyone up! Now, shut up!" I whispered slapping her arm lightly. I looked around to make sure no one was watching then slumped down in my seat._

"_I'm in love?" My voice didn't sound like my own when I said that. My eyes grew wide. IM IN LOVE! I shouted in my head. Wow. So this is what it feels like?_

"_I bet Eddie likes you, too!" she screeched "I'm going to ask!"_

_Speak of the devil…Edward came waltzing through the door at that very moment. Alice opened her mouth to betray me and I took that as my target. I launched my body as fast as I could at her, sending us both rolling across the living room floor. My hand clamped tightly over her mouth and I hugged her to me so she couldn't use her arms to try and get me off._

"_O.K…" Edward raised and eyebrow and I just smiled then shoved Alice over to the corner and whispered so only she could hear,_

"_You say nothing." I threatened. "Or your Jimmy Choo shoes will meet the toilet." Her green eyes got really wide at this and she nodded._

_End of Flashback_

I couldn't believe I was in love with Edward. He has been my best friend since 3rd grade! I wondered what he thought about me. Did he like me at all? I quickly snapped out of my trance when the phone rang. I snatched it up.

"Hey, Bella!" I heard an familiar voice. Edward. Just who I needed to talk to right now.

"Hey, Eddie. What's up?" I asked and he growled. Oh yea he hated being called Eddie…

"Sorry." I quickly added so he wouldn't yell at me. He sighed on the other side of the phone.

"I need to talk to you about something…" he trailed off. Was he going to tell me he liked me too?

"Do you think you could come over? It's probably better if I tell you in person." I quickly answered yes and hung up, racing out the door. I arrived in the Cullen's driveway which was way too familiar to me. I jumped out of my truck and raced to the door, not caring to knock. When I ran in I smacked right into Edward. I looked up laughing, but he didn't even smile. His eyes told me there was something wrong. Tears brimmed his green eyes, and my smile faded fast.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you. And your not going to like it much." He said quietly.

"Whats wrong? Is everyone alright?" I asked panicky now. A tear flooded over one eye and down his cheek. He ran to me and eveloped me a a huge hug. I felt warm water hitting my shoulders as I hugged him back. The sobbing made him shake and I started crying too. I didn't know what was even wrong, but seeing him cry made me cry too. He started to say something but I couldn't understand. He put his mouth to my ear and whispered in a cracked voice.

"Bella…were leaving." he sobbed harder on my shoulder, as I stood there frozen with shock.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N hey guys! I'm such a horrible writer! I need to slow down and tell you some stuff I should have at the CLEAR beginning! Ok the families are Edward and Alice are brother and sister and Esme and Carlisle are their parents. Emmett is Bella's older brother who is one grade aboce her. And Jasper and Rose are siblings. Alice and Jasper like each other and Rose and Emmett do too. O.K.? that's all cleared up! Sorry I messed up big time! So lets get started!**

*************************

I stood there shocked as Edward's sobs racked my body. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? I could say I would miss him. But that would never cover what I actually feel. He pulled back to look at me, and I saw fear in his eyes. I tried to form a coherent sentence but my ragged breathing was the only thing that came out. Finally after a few minutes I opened my mouth and something actually came out.

"Whe-when do you leave?" I whispered, and bit my bottom lip, not actually wanting to know how much time I had with him.

"Two months…" he said hesitantly and I quickly jumped in, all my instincts yelling at me to stop this madness!

"Where are you going? Why? Why are you leaving right when Senior year isn't even over?" I yelled at him and he didn't looked shocked. Apparently, he knew what was going to come from me. I was basically freaking out and he just stood there listening to me ramble on and on.

"Well, were going to Las Angeles. Esme got a big time job there. And they need her soon, so I cant finish school here." He looked so sad when he said this that I ran back over to him and hugged him as hard as I could. I started crying again, staining his expensive shirt. Alice then walked into the room, and ran over to us and joined in the group. After many tears, hugs, and more tears we went and sat on the couch.

What were we doing wasting time like this? "Guys, we should be making the most of what time we have together!" I yelled, and smiled when they both looked up smiles on their faces.

"Let's reminisce! Go over the good times we've had together." Alice chirped, wiping the last of her tears on Edward's shirt. He glared at her, but then kicked us in with one of my favorite memories of us. "you remember that one time…" he started and we all knew what story he was about to tell.

_Freshman year…EPOV_

_We all sat on the couch watching America's Funniest Videos, laughing our faces off when everyone got hurt. The top three were showing and we waited impatiently while they voted the winner. The choice was in between a dog who sang the Pledge of Allegiance, a baby who laughed too much, and some teenager who fell off his back. We were disgusted with the choices, because none of them were funny. The top three were never as funny as the rest of them._

"_We could make better movies than that not even trying!" I yelled and turned off the TV. Bella and Alice just looked at me curiously, waiting for me to go on. "We should try to make some funny videos and send them in…" I suggested. Their eyes brightened and they jumped up, going full blown into what kind of videos we should make. Alice ran up to her room to grab her video camera and we went out to the lawn. We sat down and contemplated between Bella having PMS and was really grumpy and attacking me, or Edward and Alice…doing something funny. We couldn't decide. We were about to give up when Emmett drove up in his jeep, much to fast to be able to stop in time. Alice shot up her video camera and started rolling. Emmett hit the brakes, and started sliding all over the driveway. His jeep spun clear around and stopped just before hitting the garage door. His door flew open and huge Emmett rolled out smashing his face into the gravel, panting. We stared shocked and then Bella made the weirdest sound. Alice and I stared at her, her lips were pressed hard together and a little psssshhh noise was coming out between them. She blew up and he mouth flew open and hysterical giggles made her fall over grabbing her stomach. Alice pointed the camera at her and then Bella farted the loudest fart I've ever heard! Me and Alice fell over laughing our heads off and the camera dropped to the ground breaking. We were laughing so hard we didn't care about the camera, that is until we found out the film broke, so the video was gone forever. I could've swore Bella was red the rest of the day. Emmett ended up breaking his nose when he fell out of the jeep and got grounded by Charlie for his reckless driving. Alice and I only hurt our stomachs from laughing at Bella, but that was one of my favorite memories in Forks._

_*******************_

_BPOV_

We all laughed at the memory and went outside to the very place that it happened. We sat down where we lay laughing that day in the Cullen's front yard.

"Oh, the memories we had in this front lawn…" Alice said looking into the sky, pulling us into another wonderful memory at the Cullen's house.

********************

_APOV_

"_Come on guys! Were going to miss the firework show!" I yelled up the stairs. Today was the fourth of July and I got Emmett to buy and whole bunch of fireworks for tonight. Today I get to play Barbie Bella and dress her up for the occasion! Rosalie, Bella, and I are going to all dressed up in red, white, and blue, and we'll look fabulous! The costumes called for a small shopping trip of only 7 hours and Bella had been upstairs for an hour now soaking her feet because 'her feet hurt.' I ran up the stairs and rammed the door open. She was rubbing her feet, until I came in then she jumped up and I tried to run past me. Being the klutz she is she fell right at my feet. I grabbed her arm and headed to my bathroom to dress her up. When we get there Rosalie is already there in her white dress doing her hair. I'm going to wear a red dress and Bella's going to wear a blue dress! Then when we sit down we can sit in the red, white, and blue order! I'm so excited! _

"_Bella, go put your dress on. Right now." I tell her and shove over to my bedroom. "Put it on and come back in here. Don't' you dare try to sneak out of this." she grimaced and slowly slugged to my room. When she came back she looked good. The dress hugged every curve of her body and the color went perfect with her pale skin. I sat her down and started to lightly curl her long brown hair. When I was done with that I pulled it back into a half pony tail, and admired my work for only a second before moving her to the make-up chair. I gave her a smoky eye and mascara. All finished! She thanked me after looking in the mirror and waited while I got in my dress and did my hair in the usual spikes._

"_Come on guys! You don't have time to do all that girly stuff! Its only us anyways!" Edward yelled from outside my door. Little did he, and the rest of them know that I had a little party coming their way at Jessica's house after we did our fireworks. They were in for a big surprise!_

"_Were almost done!" I answered back and threw one of my last week shoes at the door. I stood up and Rose and Bella did too. We got in formation and strutted out the door. Edward was still waiting there and he was eager to see what Bella looked like. I could tell in his eyes that he loved her, but, he would never admit it. She came out last and he gasped quietly. I watched his eyes as he took her hand and all I saw was love. I was so happy for them, but they weren't dating. If it was the last thing I would do I would prove them that they both liked each other. Then Bella and I would be in-laws!_

_We waltzed down the stair case and Jasper and Emmett waited for us. I caught sight of Jasper and he took my breath away. He was only in a polo and khaki shorts, but he was so handsome. Emmett took Rose's hand and they walked out the door, probably to go make out. And I took Jasper's hand, and he lead me to the back yard where the fireworks show would be held. Edward and Bella trailed behind talking about how I was torturing them with the clothes. I didn't care. It only made them look better. _

_We all sat down while Emmett grabbed a handful of fireworks and stuck them in the ground. The first one was called Blazing Flower and he lit it but it wouldn't work. He leaned over it and kept trying to light it until the wick wasn't even and inch long. A small fire spurted up and the wick lit finally. Emmett didn't have time to run back to us though! He jumped over it right when little fire balls shot out of the tube, shooting straight up the leg of his shorts! He screamed like a little girl, and started dancing all over the place. He hit the tube, knocking it over so it was facing us, and it started shooting out at us! We all started screaming and running in different directions trying to get away from the little fire balls shooting at us. I saw Edward jump on Bella and turn his back to the cannon to protect her from them. He got hit at least three times and then his shirt started on fire! I ran inside and grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran back out to find him running around yelling for people to put it out. Then Bella was chasing after him with the blanket were sitting on, repeatedly hitting him with it trying to put it out. He turned around to run the other direction and rammed into Bella. They both started rolling down the hill heading directly to the river! I ran after them and few feet behind, firing away with the extinguisher, but not before they flopped right into the river and sank down. Edward popped up with Bella by his side and pulled themselves out the river. They were gasping and looked like wet cats. I couldn't help but laugh. I turned to look up the hill where Jasper was coming down to see if I was okay, Rosalie was trying to tell Emmett to take his pants off, so she could see what damage was done, but he refused. He started unzipping them so I turned back around to help Edward and Bella stand up. Jasper came then and asked if I was okay._

"_Yea." I replied smiling. "This was the funniest Fourth of July ever!" I yelled so everyone could hear. Everyone started laughing at all the events that had happened. "Now we get to go to Jessica's party!" I yelled back, and the laughing stopped._

"_What!?" They all yelled in unison. Uh-oh._

_********************_

BPOV

"Oh that was the best." Edward said laughing still at the memory. I agreed that it was so coincidental that all that could happen in one night.

"I cant believe Alice still got us to go to that party! We were both soaking wet!" I said pointing to Edward and I. "Emmett burnt his crotch! And Jasper had burns all over his legs!" I yelled and Edward and I glared and Alice, who sat there all in her innocence.

"But you cannot forget how funny that guy at Jessica's party was though!" she yelled back. We all smiled and got pulled into yet another memory.

**********************

_BPOV_

_Grrrr. I cant believe Alice is making me go to the party even though I'm soaking wet! She said 'We don't have time to redo everything!' Yea right! Alice always wanted to be fashionably late. She gave me a new blue dress, and put something in my hair to make it not smell like river. Edward changed and met us down stairs to head out. Emmett was walking really funny with his legs spread apart. And Rosalie kept smacking him on the back of the head when ever he whined. Jasper changed to some pants to hide the minor burns on his legs. We all packed into Alice's Porsche and there was barely any room because Emmett just HAD to spread his legs apart still. So I ended up having to sit on Edward's lap. I had to admit, it was comfortable but awkward at the same time. He just smiled crookedly at me and told me he was fine, when I asked if my weight was hurting him. He just told me I was light as a feather. It only took us 5 minutes to get there, and we all tumble out. Edward escorted me there, and the music made my ear drums rumble form how loud it was. I loved music, but when it was this loud its hard to enjoy. _

"_Will you stick with me?" Edward asked pleadingly. "I bet there's some sick, drunken people here that might steal you." he said with a smile. I nodded. I probably would have followed him around like a puppy anyways, but now I had a reason to. Right when we entered, Lauren Mallory was all set on stealing Edward. She clung to his side immediately, grabbing his arm, like she would never let go._

"_Hey Eddie." she purred. "You wanna dance?" he shook his head and looked down at me, smiling. She apparently didn't get the hint, and stuck out her bottom lip in a disgusting pout. His face turned to one of disgust, and she took that as her chance. She leaned up to his face to give him a kiss, but he was to fast so she just ended up kissing his cheek. It was enough to make me jealous. Wait. What? I was jealous? Nah. He turned to me and silently begged for me to stop this. I knew he couldn't do anything. He was too much a gentleman. I stepped between them and glared daggers at her. She took a step back, so took one foreword. Finally she huffed and trotted away. I turned around only to see _more _girls hanging all over Edward. I charged up to them and grabbed his arm pulling him out from their grasps. He smiled and stepped behind me. They stared after him and his hotness made them keep coming, but not before they met me._

_I took one step to them and yelled, "Back off!" They stopped in their tracks and looked at my angry expression then stalked off in different directions. Finally, he was free. _

"_Thanks. I wish I wasn't such a wimp, when it comes to girls. I just cant say no. But you can." He smiled sheepishly and I rolled my eyes._

"_Let's go dance." He pulled my wrist and lead me to the dance floor. Only half way through the song we heard a loud voice yelling and a punch. We both knew who that was. Emmett. Most likely some guy was hitting on Rose so he had to stop it. We made our way to were we heard the voice and saw Mike Newton, lying on the floor holding his face. That reminded me of when me and Edward first met. He had punched the same Mike in the face, breaking his nose. Emmett had a triumphant look on his face and I smacked him in the arm._

"_No." I said firmly and he gave me the puppy dog look that meant that he was sorry. Ever since I was born Emmett had always bugged me. Not that I remember but in our family videos I was always yelling at him when he would jab me or say something. But now he listened to me._

"_Dad is going to be upset!" I yelled at him over the music and he hung his head low. Not like this didn't happen at least three times ever month. He would beat on some kid, mostly Mike, and then get in trouble, but Charlie gave up on grounding him. Emmett would never be able to go out if he got grounded every time he hit someone. Mike scrambled up and ran for the door dripping blood from his nose._

"_Sorry Bells. Sorry Rose." Emmett said quietly. I smacked his arm lightly and he gave me a big grin. We all knew that he only did the inocent thing for show. He wasn't actually sorry. And he for sure wasn't ashamed, like he looked like he was. That was my big brother, and he never took anything back. We all went our separate ways when a huge guy came into the house. He was probably the size of Emmett, which was rare to see, especially in Forks! I turned around just in time to see him hitting on Rose and Emmett stand up. I sighed and turned to Edward, who was still looking back to them. I looked, too, to see them going outside, looking furious. _

"_Let's follow." I said with a grin and Edward smiled back, and we headed out the door where Alice and Jasper were heading, too. We stepped out, looked around for them. We saw Emmett and the new guy under a street lamp, rolling up their sleeves. _

"_Oh great." I muttered and we stepped to where Rosie was standing shaking her head. _

"_He's a fool." she grumbles just loud enough for me to hear. By now they started circling each other, arms out, when Emmett lunged tackling the guy to the ground. This went on for a bit, them trash talking each other. And only for a few moments was Burt, as Rose told us, winning. Emmett had more experience and he gave Burt a broken nose and a broken arm by the end of the fight. We all cheered for Emmett, while the other guy ran to his car, falling and stumbling like he was drunk. He only got a few yards from his car when he collapsed in a crying heap. He was sobbing that his arm hurt. It was kind of hilarious to see such a big guy crying! We helped him up and ended up taking him to the hospital! We never saw him again after that, but to see him crying made our night._

_**************************_

EPOV

"Wow. That guy was a baby." I said laughing. The look on his face was priceless when the doctor told him he broke an arm. Alice and Bella were just sitting there smiling, when Esme called us in for dinner.

"We have to go over more memories after lunch!" Bella said. "I think we have a few more to tell." We all smiled and started eating out sandwiches. We had two months until we left. _'We have to make the most of the time we have.' _Bella's words repeated in my head as we ate. Make the most of it Edward. Its your last chance.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hey guys thanks for the like _5_ reviews. *sarcastically* Not as many as I want. Haha I wish I got more! This story really sucks and I need to get it in check! I think I'm going to start on a new story too so make sure to check that one out when I get it posted! Memories…please help me and try and think of some FUNNY memories they can have and the Private Message it to me! Thanks bye!

BPOV

**It's been two days since they told me they were leaving and I've been wallowing. I cant get over the feeling that this whole thing will ruin my friendship to Edward and Alice. I'll also miss Esme and Carlisle too. Yesterday they took me into Carlisle's office and talked to me about the whole thing. They said it was like losing a daughter and they were my second parents also. Charlie and Renee then came over to see them that day. **

**I grabbed the phone and dialed Edwards cell phone number that I memorized my heart. I bet if I lost my memory I would still remember it somehow. **

"**What do you want?" an unfamiliar, nasty sounding, male voice yelled into the phone and I nearly dropped it. Who **_**was**_** this?**

"**Err… is Edward there?" I said uncomfortable and I heard a snort on the other end.**

"**Nope. I don't think you'll ever see him again. Dead." the voice smirked on the other end and my mind went numb. He killed Edward? He killed Edward! I started crying, but I had to pull it together. This sure as hell was a time to panic but I couldn't. Not in front of this stranger.**

"**I'm calling the police." I said firmly and right before I hung up to dial 911 and familiar laugh cam eon the other end.**

"**Gotcha!" Edwards voice lingered in my head and everything finally clicked.**

"**Edward?" I squeaked into the phone. Then I started getting mad as I realized that he tricked me. Bad. I was crying over nothing.**

"**That's **_**not**_** funny!" I screamed into the phone, and the angry tears started to form. I hung up the phone and ran to my pickup, hopping in and heading to the Cullen's. I got there 10 minutes later and hopped out, sprinting to the door. I didn't bother to knock I just ran right in and the first thing I saw was Emmett and Rosalie making out on the couch, but I didn't look at them for long, because after that I heard Edward playing the piano. I barged into the dining room where the noise was coming from and saw Edward playing Esme's song. He just turned to see who came in when I lunged at him. I rammed into him so hard it sent us both flying off the bench and into the coffee table. His green eyes were as big as saucers, when I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled his face so it was an inch from mine. **

"**Don't you **_**ever**_** scare me like that again! Do you hear me?" I yelled in his face and his lips were pressed in a hard line to keep from laughing. That made me madder, so I went to being childish. I stuck my finger in my mouth and got it all covered with saliva then pulled it out and stuck it in his ear. He squealed like a little girl and started thrashing around. He was much stronger than me so he ended up flipped on me, laughing his head off from the turn of events. He put his knees on my arms and got the smile on his face that could only mean one thing. He raised his hand in the air and then shot them down on my ribs, wriggling his fingers over them. I started giggling like a mad man, laughing form his tickling skills. He finally let up and I scowled at him.**

"**This isn't fair! I'm the one that should be punishing you!" I mumbled and he finally huffed and got off.**

"**But you love being tickled." he lied smoothly, and I kicked him in the shin.**

"**Do not." I heard a booming laugh and looked up to see Emmett and Rose standing in the door way laughing.**

"**Woo Bella! Didn't know you had it in you! That was some jump. I'm surprised it didn't hurt either of you." Emmett said between laughs.**

"**We saw you run in like a mad cow, and came to watch just as you jumped on him. It was quite a show." Rose smiled and then asked, "Why were you mad anyways?"**

**I turned to glare at Edward. "I called to see if we could do something today and he answered the phone in a voice I didn't recognize and told me that Edward was dead! I freaked out and almost called the cops!" I said while still glaring at him. He gave me an innocent pout. Rose and Emmett started laughing again while I sat there watching them until they finally stopped.**

"**Hmmm. Well we need to get back to business." Emmett said raising his eyebrows at Rose and grabbed her hand, leading her back to the living room. Edward ran to the hall and yelled, "Why do you guys come over just to make out?"**

"**That's not all we do!" he yelled back and I shuddered. "Eddie, you may want to clean your sheets…" he trailed of and me and Edward shuddered at the same time. That is NOT something a little sister want to hear her older brother say!**

"**Just don't think about it Edward." I heard Edward chant to himself. He looked at me and smiled. "So. Do you still want me to come over?" he asked with big eyes. I glared at him and he hung his head.**

"**No." I said sternly then added, "I don't want to go to my house cause I just heard Rose and Emmett were going to head there, and God knows what is going to happen! But we could go somewhere else." I said.**

**He smiled and nodded and we headed to his Volvo. He took me where ever he wanted and we ended up at the park. Edward beat me to my door and I slid out. **

"**This just plain sucks." He said out of the blue, and I nodded in agreement. He stooped suddenly, and looked down at me. A slight smile was playing on his lips. Oh, his lips….**_**Bella stop it! **_I yelled at myself.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. I knew that look, it meant mischief. I knew when I saw it the first time, that was the look that meant he wanted to do something devious. 

"Let's crash the mall." he said simply, but the smile got wider. Crash the mall? Hmm. That could be fun…

"Sure."

We ran back to his car-- him catching me when I fell about three times-- and headed to the Seattle Mall. The ride there was quiet. I don't know what he was thinking about, but I was thinking what the crap we were gonna crash at the mall. The Seattle sign showed up and we got ready. 

"What to do first…" he murmured as we walked in the sliding doors. I quickly checked my pockets and sure enough, I had my camera! 

"Lets try on some awesomely horrid clothes and take pictures!" I squealed and he pondered for a second and nodded.

We rummaged through all the clothes we could find, and tried on the worst matching ones. Wouldn't Alice be proud? She had to have everything in perfect order! I don't know how we became friends! We headed to the Halloween aisle and I grabbed a princess skirt and crown, and Edward ran in the dressing room with a fireman suit.

I put mine on fast and raced out to see how funny Edward looked. He stepped out slowly, a huge smile on his face. My mouth hung low. He looked incredibly adorable! His little fireman's hat and boots, and the overalls. I tore out my camera and snapped a picture.

"Work it!" I said, just like the professional photographers. He did a sexy pose and I laughed my head off. We took a few pictures together and then decided to move to a different store.

"Hm…I dare you to go ask that cop if…he knows where the tampons are!" Edward whispered to me and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"No! Are you insane?" I screeched. You don't just go up to ask a cop where tampons are! This was madness! "Fine. I'll do that but you have to…" I looked around the mall to see something embarrassing. "Ask that lady," I said pointing to a really fat lady sitting with a few kids. "if she would go on a date with you!" I said smiling when a look of horror spread across his face. 

"What if she says yes?" he yelled, getting us a glare from an old lady passing by.

"Take her out then." Haha. This should be great.

**Sorry I ended there! How do you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? Both? Haha. Hmm sorry I havent wrote for-eva! It was summer. I'm a teenager! We like to have fun! I might be taking over some stories for people who didn't want to continue them so someday, look out for those! For people who wanted to know about Jacob…maybe! I don't like him usually in the stories that I read, but I may put him in here. Please review! I love them! They are like cake for a fat kid to me!**

**Another thing is that I'm going waaaayyyy too fast! Sorry for the inconvenience! I have so much planned for the future in this story, but nothing for the present! I just sat down and wrote away today, nothing was planned at all in this chapter, what, so ever. So sorry if its bad. I just wanted to update because I hate when other people don't update! Wow. I'm going off on tangents! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**-Jenni aka ...**


	8. Chapter 8

a/n sooo I havent updated for…long time. So heres more mall fun.

Chapter 8- BPOV

I cant believe I'm doing this. I walked slowly, unsure of my steps. I saw the shiny badge and I nearly turned around there. I turned to look at Edward, who had a smirk on his face, and he motioned me to move foreword. I turned around to se the mall cop looking at me now. I bravely walked up to him and put a confused look on my face.

"Um. Excuse me sir, but can you tell me where the tampons are?" I said slowly, and somehow not bursting out laughing.

"Err. Um, well maybe you should go ask a store clerk, or err, try the pharmacy store?" he said more like a question. The look on his face was p-r-i-c-e-l-e-s-s-!

"Oh, well thanks anyways! I'll try the pharmacy!" I said with a smile on my face. I turned around and started walking back to Edward trying to keep my laughter silent. He had his back turned, apparently laughing, by the shaking of his body. I grabbed his arm and dragged him around the corner where we laughed like little children.

"Oh my gosh!" he yelled, receiving odd stares from passing by people.

My face suddenly turned serious as I said "Your turn." he stared at me his smile fading as he took in my threatening words. I watched as his pupils widened, and then his eyes looked determined.

* * *

EPOV

I stood a good hundred yards way while Bella walked up to the cop. I saw his face turn from confusion to humiliation as he told her something pointing towards a store. I looked at where he pointed. The pharmacy! I couldn't take anymore so I turned around, and tried to stop my laughter. After a moment I felt Bella grab my arm and she swung me around a corner where we laughed our heads off.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled and a woman and her kids gave me silly looks, but I didn't care. Suddenly I looked at Bella and her face was serious as stone.

"Your turn." she said, her arms crossing. I felt my smile fade and I looked at her with wide eyes. Well, I guess she was right. She did her part now I had to do mine. I turned the corner and saw the lady still sitting where she was when we came in. I gulped loudly and turned towards Bella.

"If you see her grab me in any inappropriate way then you run up to tampon cop and get her arrested!" I said pointing a finger in her face. She nodded smiling, and I sucked in a big breathe.

I made my way over to where she sat with her three kids, who were crying and wrestling. They didn't see me coming so when I stopped I cleared my throat. She looked up at me with surprise. Something in her eye changed and she started twirling her black, highlighted hair. That was NOT a good sign.

"Umm." I said and she licked her heavily glossed lips. "I was kinda wondering if you would go on a-a-umm date with…me?" She stood up and she was probably almost two feet shorter than me. She put her hand behind my back and pulled me close to her.

"Where were you planning on taking me, handsome?" she asked, ignoring her kids when they pulled on her shirt to get her attention.

I backed up a little but she followed. Eww. I was completely grossed out.

"We could go to the park next Friday? Here's my number." I pulled a sheet of paper out of my pocket, but I didn't have a pen. "Oh, do you have a pen by chance?" I asked and she finally let me go.

"Matter of fact, I do." she said in a seductive tone. She reached down her pink striped shirt and pulled a pen out of her bra. Oh my God. My pupils got huge I could feel them. Her shirt was a little too short for her plump body and her stomach was showing. Wow, I think I just puked in my mouth. She handed me the pen, and it was warm. I started hyperventilating, but then a idea hit me. I wrote down Bella's number. She would be so mad when she found out but she got me in this mess!

"Thanks!" I said turning around and practically running towards the corner, even though I couldn't see Bella there. Once I got around the corner I saw Bella on the ground shaking. Her laughter filled the air, a sound that I loved.

"I think I'm done with the mall, o.k.?" I said and she finally got up, still laughing but not quite so loud. I couldn't even laugh. I felt like I had been violated.


End file.
